Crimson Change
by blackfire93
Summary: Kagome wishes to be stronger just before she jumps into the well. She is transported even further into the future where she meets Crimson who is fighting against the grotesque beings that inhabit the earth. Kagome learns many things from Crimson and slowly Kagome gains confidence in herself and her abilites. When she returns to the Feudal Era the changes in her are apparent to all.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE!**** THIS STORY IS GOING TO CONTAIN BLOOD AND FIGHTING, IT WILL ALSO CONTAIN DEATH, AS WELL AS SLIGHT NUGGETS OF ROMANCE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT. REVIEWS ALWAYS HELP INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE. ALSO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SPELLED ANY NAME WRONG. ALSO JUST TO MAKE THIS CLEAR THIS STORY IDEA IS MINE AND COMPLETELY ORGINAL. ENJOY THIS STORY!**

Kagome ran to the well, tears falling down her face as Inu-yasha's words continued to repeat in her mind. "Your weak and you're the reason for all of this, just go home!" Kagome put one leg over the lip of the well, "Inu-yasha's right. I'm weak and I'm the reason all of this is happening." Kagome cried to herself as she put her other leg over the well. Just before she jumped Kagome wished that she was stronger and better, not just for Inu-yasha but for herself. Kagome jumped through the well and waited for the familiar pink light to engulf her but instead a strange crimson, black and gold light flared around her before she was dropped onto the well floor again. "That was strange." Kagome thought to herself before she turned to the side of the well so she could climb up the ladder…that wasn't there. A snowflake fell on Kagome's nose drawing her attention to the roof-less sky and the stuffy smog smelling air. Kagome felt a flicker of fear fill her, causing her to tremble, "Where am I?" Kagome whispered to herself afraid to make too much noise, "Get it together Kagome! Your probably just seeing things." Kagome scolded herself before she took a deep breath and called for Inu-yasha. Kagome waited a second before hollering for Inu-yasha again only for a very different face to appear in front of her. It was a figure wearing a black cloak that obscured their features. Kagome licked her dry lips and prayed that this person was nice or at least would kill her quickly, "Excuse me, but can you please help me out of here?" Kagome asked the figure her voice wavering only slightly towards the end. The figure disappeared for a moment before reappearing directly beside Kagome. Kagome jumped startled at the sudden appearance her miko powers flared protectively around her. The figure didn't say anything but instead wrapped an arm around Kagome and jumped out of the well with ease. As soon as Kagome's face cleared the top of the well Kagome gasped in horror and shock at what she saw. The image that greeted her eye's was neither the Feudal Era nor her time in 21st century, instead she seemed to have traveled even farther into the past or into what would be the future.

The sky was a dark grey and the wind was cold the snow that fell gently from the sky was the only beautiful thing about this time. For miles all Kagome could see was a bleak emptiness, with occasional fires burning, there was no buildings but bodies were strewn across the snow covered ground staining the snow crimson with all the blood. The figure shoved Kagome to the ground causing Kagome gave a shriek of surprise as she was suddenly eye-level with a corpse. Kagome turned to see why the figure had shoved her to the ground when her eyes widened with surprise, the figure was fighting what seemed to be thin air before the figure ducked, rolled and came up behind the invisible foe and slashed where the head on a human would be. Kagome felt a scream come to her lips as a grotesque figure rippled into view, the headless body fell to its knees before falling over onto its side. The figure turned back toward Kagome who was freaking out, the sword that it appeared to have pulled from thin air was flicked causing the blood staining it to fly off of it and onto the already crimson snow, before the figure placed the sword into a sheath that was obscured by the black cloak the figure wore. The figure said nothing and Kagome got the impression that the figure was waiting for her to stop screaming so Kagome took a deep breath and closed her mouth, and shoved her hands over her mouth so her screams only came out in muffled whimpers. The figure seemed satisfied with that and held out it's hand to Kagome, Kagome swallowed her eyes darting between the figures hand and the well, she really wanted to go home but there was no guarantee that she would even if she did jump into the well, and this figure seemed okay, they hadn't killed her and they even protected her so…Kagome timidly reached out and hesitantly placed her hand into the figures hand. The figure pulled Kagome up so that Kagome was standing before it wrapped one arm around her and jumped into the air, and just like that Kagome and the figure were flying through the air, but strangely Kagome wasn't getting cold even though she only had her school uniform on.

"I am Crimson, Daughter of Rama and Luna the only surviving female Inu-yuki who rises with both the sun and the moon." The husky but defiantly feminine voice said. Kagome was surprised but her up-bringing prompted her to respond, "I am Higurashi Kagome." Crimson said nothing else as they continued to fly suddenly Kagome felt a tug, like someone was trying to rip her soul from her body, Kagome wanted to say something to Crimson about it when Kagome saw the air in front of her begin to ripple just as it had done before the grotesque figure Crimson had killed appeared. What Kagome saw caused her mouth to drop open in surprise. The dark grey cold and snowing place she had met Crimson seemed to have been an illusion for the world in front of Kagome's eyes reminded her of the Feudal Era. The sun was shining brightly and the world below was green and full of life as people and animals traveled through their villages and along roads, the sun caused the ponds and rivers to sparkle like diamonds. Kagome was even more surprised as she saw different yuki's working, talking and laughing with humans. "What…where..how." Kagome tried to ask her questions but it was all so much to take in that she couldn't get the words out. "You have many questions after you have bathed, changed and eaten I will answer your questions." Crimson said as a large stone castle appeared within sight. Kagome felt Crimson begin to speed up and before long they were right over top of the castle. Crimson took them down to the balcony that was on top of the roof, immediately four male yuki's of different races appeared.

Kagome was surprised as Crimson walked forward and greeted and was greeted by each male yuki with a hug and a kiss on the lips. Kagome snapped her jaw closed as Crimson turned toward Kagome and introduced everyone. "Lava, Zuko, Garra, Hawk, this is Kagome she is a guest, please put her in the room she likes best, also she will need clothes, a bath and food. After all three of her needs are met please bring her to me, where ever I may be." Crimson said before turning to Kagome, "Everyone you meet is a friend please try not to purify any of them, also do not be afraid to ask for things. I will see you afterwards." Crimson said to Kagome before she turned and jumped off of the balcony. Kagome gasped in surprise and ran to the edge of the balcony just in time to see Crimson enter one of the many doors of the castle. Kagome turned to the four male yuki's that were waiting for her, the yuki Crimson had called Lava seemed to be the leader of the four as he spoke to the other three quietly, the other's disappeared through a doorway that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Lava turned towards Kagome who gulped, "Please come this way Kagome, we will start with you picking your room unless you wish to start with something else?" Lava asked. Kagome shook her head, "No picking my room first is okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST OFF I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT'S TAKEN ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE FORGIVE ME =( **

**ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS + PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW. YOUR REVIEWS HELP ME TO CONTINUE TO WRITE.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

After Kagome picked the room she liked best she turned to Lava embarrassed but desperate to say something. "Um..I..I was wondering…is there anyway-a-female-could-lead-me-to-the-bath-area-and -help-me-change-clothes?" Kagome asked her words running together in a rush at the end. Kagome chanced a glance at Lava's face. She couldn't read what he was thinking but before she could repeat what she had said he nodded and told her to wait there for a minute, and he left. A minute later a female yuki appeared in the doorway and introduced herself as Adenah, then she showed Kagome to the bath house and after Kagome finished bathing Adenah gave Kagome a robe to wear while they looked for clothes that would fit Kagome.

Kagome was led to this huge room that had clothes of all shapes and sizes and colors hung off of different racks that pulled out away from the wall, it was like a modern clothing store only without any customers or price tags, there was even pants and T-shirts and long-sleeves. Kagome was in awe of the shear amount of clothes so it took her a couple of minutes to realize that she was alone the Adenah had vanished. Kagome shrugged and decided to look around the clothes for something she liked, she finally chose a long-sleeved emerald green shirt and a pair of cream pants that fit her like they were made for her. She was barefooted but she didn't worry about that as she walked toward the door where she had come in. Instantly Adenah appeared and asked Kagome if she had found everything okay and if she was ready to go meet Crimson. Kagome bit her lip and hesitantly asked, "Is there was a pair of shoes that I could borrow, or if I could have the shoes that I was wearing before."

Adenah smiled and walked into the clothes room she motioned for Kagome to follow her and soon Kagome found herself at a empty wall then Adenah walked over to the left side and pressed a hidden button and the wall parted opening up to show another room almost as big as the room with the clothes but instead of clothes this new room held shoes and socks of all shapes and sizes and colors, there was also necklaces and earrings and rings and bracelets plus different things to put in ones hair. Kagome felt her mouth fall open before she remembered her manners and closed her mouth with a snap. Kagome heard Adenah chuckle softly before saying, "You may choose anything in here that you would like to wear with your new outfit." Kagome felt her eyes widen and she bit her lip to keep from squealing with delight, _"This is heaven!"_ Kagome thought to herself as she walked through the room, she finally settled on just putting her hair up in a bun to keep it out of her face she tied it up with an emerald green ribbon that matched her sweater she chose not to wear a necklace, ring, bracelet or earrings not because there was nothing that would match her outfit but because she didn't want Crimson or anyone else to think that she was trying to be a show-off by wearing such beautiful jewelry that wasn't even hers.

She settled on a pair of cream doe-skin slip on shoes that tied up onto her leg like ballerina shoes, the ribbon hidden underneath her pants. Finally she was ready and after she told Adenah that Adenah led her through the palace out to a courtyard were Kagome saw Crimson shooting arrows at several spinning targets, blindfolded and she was hitting the center each time. Kagome thought that Adenah would announce their presences to Crimson but instead Kagome realized that Adenah had left. _"What should I do?" _Kagome worried chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Please stop chewing on the inside of your cheek, it's very noisy and irritating. No offense." Crimson's husky voice rang out. Surprised and startled Kagome accidentally bit down on her cheek so hard she drew blood.

**[CRIMSON PROV]**

Crimson heard and smelt Adenah and Kagome long before they had even entered the courtyard, she gave Adenah a silent signal to leave and Adenah obeyed quietly leaving just Kagome and herself in the large courtyard. Crimson focused her attention back on the spinning target that she was shooting at, she released another arrow and heard it bust through the center of one of wooden target that she was shooting at. She locked another arrow into place when she heard a very annoying sound like someone was chewing on the inside of their cheek.

"Please stop chewing on the inside of your cheek, it's very noisy and irritating. No offense." Crimson said out-loud as she readied herself to release the arrow she had pulled back and ready.

Crimson smelt Kagome's surprise, as well as the wet crunch sound and she smelt blood, instantly Crimson relaxed the bow and pulled off her blindfold as she turned around to face Kagome who had a painful expression on her face and was holding her hands over her mouth as if to prevent herself from yelping in pain. Crimson put her bow down and put her arrow in the container sticking up from the ground that was holding them before swiftly walking towards Kagome. "Let me see." Crimson said and Kagome reluctantly pulled her hands away from her mouth that she opened for Crimson to see inside. "That's not to bad some of my special cream should take care of that." Crimson muttered out-loud to herself mostly but also to try and calm down Kagome.

Crimson swept Kagome up in her arms and flew through the castle faster than Kagome's human eyes could keep up with. When Kagome finally did re-open her eyes she found herself sitting on a cot in what looked like a medical room, Crimson grabbed something from a shelf on the wall and walked over to Kagome, "Here put a little bit of this on your finger and then rub it against the side of your mouth where you bit your cheek." Crimson told Kagome. Crimson could see Kagome's slight suspicion of the cream that Crimson was holding but reluctantly Kagome did as Crimson said.

**[KAGOME'S PROV]**

Kagome was surprised when the cream that Crimson had told her to rub over the inside of her cheek didn't taste bad. In fact it had a peppermint like taste and it stopped the bleeding immediately. "Thanks." Kagome said. Crimson gave Kagome a slight smile, "Your welcome." Crimson said as she turned around to put the cream back on the shelf where she had gotten it.

"Where is this place? I mean do you know what year or era this is?" Kagome asked Crimson. Then immediately she regretted asking, _"Oh crud! This is going to bring up too many questions."_ Kagome thought to herself she was just about to tell Crimson to forget it when Crimson surprised her by answering.

"As far as I can make out this is farther back then the Feudal Era, were still in Japan other then that I haven't the foggiest. Your probably curious about what you saw earlier from what I have seen threw out the thousand years that I have been here, this world was invaded from creatures that live far below the surface. I still don't know exactly what caused them to rise up out of the ground but there's only a few hundred left and their numbers are dropping daily. I will have to go out once or twice more to totally eradicate them but for now this place and the protection shield around it will keep everyone here safe." Crimson answered. And for the third time within a space of two hours Kagome felt her mouth drop open in surprise.


End file.
